Sonic in Wonderland
by Captain A
Summary: My own idea for a future "Sonic Storybook" video game. Join Sonic and the White Rabbit as they journey to save both Wonderland and Alice from the evil Jabberwock. Rated K only because of a few serious scenes near the end of the fic. R&R, please!


**SONIC IN WONDERLAND**

A Fanfic

By

Captain A

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything from either the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise or the "Alice" children's novels of Lewis Carroll. So you can all relax here._

* * *

**Character List:**

Sonic the Hedgehog

White Rabbit

Alice

Jabberwock

Vector the Crocodile as the Gryphon

Nestor the Wise as the Caterpillar

Blaze the Cat as the Red Queen

Shade the Echidna as the White Queen

Miles "Tails" Prower as the White Knight

Dr. Robotnik as Humpty Dumpty

Shadow the Hedgehog as Tweedledum

Silver the Hedgehog as Tweedledee

Rouge the Bat as the Duchess

Big the Cat as the Cheshire Cat

Knuckles the Echidna as the Mad Hatter

Cream the Rabbit as the March Hare

Cheese the Chao as the Dormouse

Jet the Hawk as the Five of Spades

Wave the Swallow as the Two of Spades

Storm the Albatross as the Seven of Spades

Amy Rose as the Queen of Hearts

Espio the Chameleon as the King of Hearts

Nack the Weasel as the Knave of Hearts

………………….

**Voice Cast:**

Jason Anthony Griffith as Sonic, Shadow/Tweedledum, Jet/Five

Dan Green as Knuckles/Mad Hatter, Storm/Seven, Vector/Gryphon

Bella Hudson as Blaze/Red Queen, Wave/Two

David Wills as Espio/King of Hearts

Amy Palant as Tails/White Knight

Lisa Ortiz as Amy/Queen of Hearts

Mike Pollock as Robotnik/Humpty Dumpty

Caren Manuel as Rouge/Duchess

Rebecca Honig as Cream/March Hare

Pete Capella as Silver/Tweedledee

Pete Zarustica as Big/Cheshire Cat

Christopher R. Sabat as the Jabberwock

With

Miranda Cosgrove as Alice

And

John Cleese as the White Rabbit

(A/N: As you may have noticed, I haven't included voices for Shade, Nestor, or Nack. This is because Shade has yet to appear in a 3-D Sonic game, which are the only games that have the characters speak with actual voices instead of text boxes. The same goes for Nestor. Nack, on the other hand, hasn't appeared in an actual game for over a decade, so I'm certainly not going to put a voice into his mouth here against the permission of the SEGA company.)

………….

**List of Worlds:**

World 0: The Rabbit Hole

World 1: The Pool of Tears

World 2: The Mushroom Forest

World 3: The Chessboard

World 4: The Nursery Rhyme Valley

World 5: The Duchess's Kitchen

World 6: The Wonderland Woods

World 7: The Mad Hatter's Funhouse

World 8: The Queen of Hearts' Garden

World 9: The Looking-Glass House

World 10: The Tulgey Wood

……………..

**Plot Summary:**

The topsy-turvy world of Wonderland, a realm of childish nonsense and childhood fantasies, has suddenly found itself in great danger. The Jabberwock, a giant, dragon-like creature who holds the dubious honor of being Wonderland's only truly frightening denizen, has grown resentful of being trapped as a part of story that he does not think he really belongs in. Seeing himself as a sane and adult-oriented creature in a world of crazy yet kid-friendly characters, the Jabberwock decides it's time for a change. From his mountaintop cave deep within the Tulgey Wood, he sends forth his army of monsters into the rest of Wonderland with the strict instructions of finding the eight magical Crystal Diamonds—the magical treasures that insure Wonderland safely remains a child's paradise. By stealing the Diamonds and then corrupting them with dark energies, the Jabberwock intends to turn Wonderland into a dark and dreary nightmare world that governed solely by the dispassionate rules of adult logic. What makes matters worse is that most of the other inhabitants of Wonderland are either unaware of the fiend's plans or refuse to take them seriously. Only Alice, that "child of the pure unclouded brow" who was the first to dream of Wonderland long ago and now serves as the nominal caretaker of the Crystal Diamonds, recognized the catastrophe that would unfold should the Jabberwock succeed in his scheme. Alice soon convinced the White Rabbit, who guards the passageways between Wonderland and the real world, of the reality of this threat, and together the two of them decided that they would need the help of a powerful warrior from the outside world in order to defeat the Jabberwock and his legions. Having watched the recent goings-on of other literary worlds, the White Rabbit had learned of Sonic the Hedgehog, and of how the speedster had been summoned into the stories of "The Arabian Knights" and "King Arthur" as their preordained protector. While no legends or lore of Wonderland told of Sonic, and his fate was technically not intertwined with that Wonderland's, the Rabbit still felt that, if Sonic was willing to help, the Hedgehog might just be what they needed to take the Jabberwock down. Thus, Alice and the Rabbit set out to the Looking-Glass House, which contains the Looking-Glass itself--the normal portal in and out of Wonderland. Once there, Alice intended to go through the Looking-Glass and into Sonic's world so that she could entreat the Hedgehog to lend his aid in protecting Wonderland. However, some of the Jabberwock's minions overheard their plan and informed their master of the whole thing. Determined to prevent even the slightest chance of a threat to his goals from taking form, the Jabberwock gathered a squadron of his monstrous servants and arrived at the Looking-Glass House a good deal of time before Alice and the Rabbit even got there. Thus, when the two would-be heroes arrived in front of the Looking-Glass with the intent of sending Alice through it, they instead found the Jabberwock and his cronies waiting in ambush for them. After the two sides briefly argued semantics, the Jabberwock sent his minions against Alice, who was very quickly taken prisoner. The Rabbit, on the other hand, managed to hide himself nearby during the confusion (an act that he now feels guilty over), and then proceeded to watch as the Jabberwock, believing the Rabbit had left the Looking-Glass House altogether, departed along with his minions and his prisoner to another part of the House—where Alice would sealed inside of so she couldn't leave to find Sonic. The Rabbit, once he was sure that they were all gone, decided that it was now up to him to recruit Sonic, and so he headed through the Looking-Glass to meet with the Hedgehog. Too bad he didn't count on the fact that today is Sonic's birthday, and the speedster's friends have promised him a big birthday surprise…

Will the White Rabbit convince Sonic to help save Wonderland? Will Alice be rescued? Will the Crystal Diamonds remain safe? Will the Jabberwock succeed in turning Wonderland into his own nightmarish paradise? Will Sonic make it back home in time for his own birthday celebrations? Will Sonic and the Rabbit be able to put up with each other in the meantime? Will Sonic be able to put up with the zany and often unintentionally rude characters of Wonderland _period? _And why _is _a raven like a writing desk?

To find out, stay tuned as we join _Sonic in Wonderland!_

* * *

_This is an idea I've come up with inspired by the new "Sonic Storybook" series of video games. I figured, if SEGA is putting Sonic into the worlds of The Arabian Nights and Camelot, why not put him into Wonderland as well?_

_While the main plot of the story is rather serious, it's going to laced throughout much of its running time with a LOT of humor. A good deal of this is due to the fact that Sonic's guide/traveling companion in this adventure is not someone like Sharha from "The Secret Rings" or Merlina from 'The Black Knight", but the White Rabbit. I felt it would be interesting to see what would happen if Sonic had to travel not with a young, sweet, and pretty female character, but a male character who is a good deal older than the Hedgehog. The Rabbit is a character who means well, but is also highly stuffy, precise, and often rather ill-tempered, with a good deal of pomposity in his mannerisms and a tendency to panic if he thinks his well-ordered schedules are falling out of balance. ("I'm late! I'm late!") Naturally, someone of the Rabbit's personality will have a hard time getting along with someone like Sonic, and throughout this adventure the two of them will exchange a lot of funny insults (with the Rabbit's generally a bit more intelligent and refined than Sonic's). They DO end up reconciling and becoming friends near the end, though, and you have to remember that right now the Rabbit is suffering from strong feelings of guilt and Sonic_ _has a birthday party coming up that he really doesn't want to miss. So you have to cut them a LITTLE slack here. _

_I also intend to generate a lot of humor from the Sonic—characters—as—Wonderland—characters by mixing their normal personalities (albeit highly exaggerated for comic effect) with their personalities as Lewis Carroll's famous fantasy characters. I'm also going to try and generate some humor through the contrast of the Eastern/Japanese originated humor sensibilities of the Sonic series with the Western/English humor of Lewis Carroll._

_For all of you Lewis Carroll fans out there, I can assure you that, as a fellow Carroll fan, I'm going to include in my "cut scenes" as much as Carroll's clever dialogue and wordplay as possible during the individual encounters of Sonic and the Rabbit with the individual Wonderland characters. (The Jabberwock will of course be the main exception here, since in the books he's only featured within the poem "Jabberwocky", and doesn't have any dialogue of his own—another reason he's now so resentful and determined to change Wonderland.) I'm also going to give the Sonic characters, for the first time in one of their games, MUSICAL NUMBERS to sing—many of which are going to be Carroll's poetry set to music!_

_Yes, folks, Sonic the Hedgehog is singing here. If you don't like it, then don't worry—you don't have to read the rest of this fic. But for those of you who remain to read the chapters that come after this, relax—it's not going to be that bad. Honest!_

_Expect the first real chapter of this to be up as soon as I've updated some of my other fics first._

_And as Alice said to Humpty Dumpty (in "Alice Through the Looking Glass", Chapter 6): "Goodbye, until we meet again!"_


End file.
